Confusion and Love
by Raven Zinthos
Summary: RaeXBB. Read and Review plz. This takes place five weeks after the Titans become the...well,Titans..heh..
1. Strange

**Disclamer:I don't own the Titans!  
Hey!I have another story!A one-shot mind you.Enjoy!  
Dedicated to:  
My Viewers That Review!  
(If you review it could be dedicated to you)  
'Third-preson/Raven's POV'**

* * *

'Beep,beep,beep,be-smack'  
"Stupid alarm clock"  
'knock,knock,knock'  
"Who is it"  
"It is me friend,Starfire!Good Morning"  
"Good Morning is an oxymoron"  
"Friend Raven do you wish to partake in the feasting of the fast break with us"  
"You mean breakfast?Uh...sure,be right down"  
'God is she ever happy!We should fix that'Said Angry,one of Raven's emotions.  
When they argued Raven always tryed to make it stop but when this happened she usually got these emotional looks on her face and just stood there silently.It was...weird.  
She got out of bed and took a cold shower,just to anger...well,Anger.  
'Gah!Cold!Need fire!'-Anger  
'Humph,serves you right sour puss!'-Happy  
'You little B-'-Anger  
'Can it you two or I'll make you can it'-Brave  
'How original...'-Sarcastic  
'SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!I DON"T NEED THIS TODAY!'-Raven She got dressed,put on eyeliner,and went downstairs for breakfast. 

'Third-person/Beast Boy's POV'

She walked in so silently,I think I'm the only one that noticed her.  
'She's so pretty...wait...what!I did not just think that!She's my friend,nothing more'  
Sigh.  
"Something wrong little man?"-Cyborg  
"No why?What makes you say that?"-BB  
"Well one,you just sighed and two,I just kicked you'r little green butt at Mega Monkeys 3 without effert."-Cyborg  
"..."-BB  
"Yo!BB,what you starin' at?Ohhh..."-Cyborg Cyborg followed his gaze.  
"You really like the goth don't you?"-Cyborg  
"What!No!She's a friend!Plus she's only been here for five weeks..."-BB  
"Yeah,whatever man..."-Cyborg I rolled my eyes.  
I couldn't possibly like a girl I've just met five weeks ago!Could I...?

-Flash Back-

-"Get Control Freak!Stop him!"-Robin  
Starfire was busy shooting starbolts at a now alive tv and Cyborg was running from flying movie rentals and I was busy cutting up cardbard movie add props.  
"Or I could always do it my self..."-Robin Just then a person walked inside the video store.  
The person wore a dark navy blue cloke,you couldn't see the face but you could tell the person was about our age and was kinda' short.  
"Another victim...perfect..."-Control Freak  
Control Freak grabbed the person and held the remote to their head.  
"Give in or he gets hurt!"-Control Freak Then we heard a real dry voice,a voice that could make Slade wet himself.  
"One,I'm a girl,two,a remote?Three-" It was the person,a girl.  
A shelf flashed black and flew over Control Freaks head,the girl phased out of his reach and the shelf dropped.  
"Three,NEVER touch me!"-Girl  
We stared at her,Robin stepped on the now out of reach remote.  
"Nice work!How did you do that?"-Robin  
"The same way they did..."-Girl  
"Well,thanks for helping us,would you like to be a Teen Titan?"-Robin  
'Ah,he just asks anyone who comes along with powers'  
"A What?"-Girl

We explained,told her our names,age,where we're from,and what we can do.  
"I'm Starfire,I am 16,I like pink,mustard,will you be my friend?I'm from Tamaran.I'm an alien,may I see your face,can I-"Starfire  
"Woah Star.I'm Robin,the leader,I'm 16 and I don't have any powers,I just know martial arts.I'm from Gotham."-Robin  
"I'm Cyborg,I'm 17 and I'm a half human,half robot.I'm from Jump City."-Cyborg  
"Hi,I'm Beast Boy,I'm 15 and I can turn into any animal,but the animal will be green...I'm from Africa."-BB  
Her name was Raven.No last name,apparently not from earth but she wouldn't exactly tell us where.She was 14 and she was a mix of telepath and empath.  
"Fine,I'll be a Titan Teen..."-Raven  
"Teen Titan"-Beast Boy  
"Whatever..."-Raven

-End Flash Back-

'Sigh.'  
'I never should have corrected her.We still haven't seen her face so how come I thought she was pretty?Never mind that...I probably never will.She's so silent and secretive'  
By this time all the Teen Titans were stairing at him.  
"Yo man,wake up!Stop straining yourself!"-Cyborg  
"Huh?What?Why are you stairing at me like that?"-BB  
"Because your...dare I say it...thinking.And your not hurt!"-Cyborg  
"I-I-I Need to go to my room..."-BB

-Third-person/Raven's POV-

'What's with him?I'm usually the distant one'  
'I love watching him go...'-Flirt  
'What!'-Raven  
'Sicko...'-Anger  
'Sour puss...'-Happy  
'You little!'-Anger  
'You know how I feel about our height...'-Timid  
'Timid?'-Sarcastic  
'Yeah,how'd you know?'-Timid  
Rolls eyes'Gee,perhaps I'm psychic...'-Sarcastic  
'You arepsychic you dope...'-Rude  
Burp 'Too much herbal tea...'-Lazy  
'And I'm not a dope you Bitch.'-Sarcastic  
'She was being sarcastic,look it up...'-Smart  
'You know why?'-Sarcastic  
'Because you'r sarcastic?'-Timid  
'We have a winner...'-Sarcastic  
Scary put a phone behind Scared 'Ring,ring,ring'  
Scared carefully picked up the phone.  
'H-h-hello?'-Scared  
'You will die in seven days...'-Scary  
'AHHHHHHHHH!'-Scared  
'Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...'-Timid  
'Shut up!You are all freaks so quit arguing'-Grumpy  
This got them all to quaral.  
"Ahhhh!Stop!"-Raven  
Everyone looked at her.  
"Are you okay Raven?"-Robin  
"I-I-I need to go to my room..."-Raven

* * *

**Well...do you like?  
Next Chapter: (A)Raven's hood falls down after a fight with a selected villan.  
(B)Raven runs into Beast Boy in the hall.  
(C)Beast Boy stops sulking and knocks on Raven's door.  
(D)End**

**If you choose (A) then choose one of these please: 1. Mumbo Jumbo 2. Adonis 3. HIVE 4. Dr.Light 5. Jonny Rancid**

**RR! Flames welcome!Promise I'll respond upon request!PRESS THE BUTTON EARTH MONKEY!**


	2. Adonis and The Hood

**Disclamer: I don't own the Titans, but I do infact own this story. Shocking huh?**

Thanks for your reviews

The Polls Said:

(A): 3

(C): 2

(B): 1

And sincea won these are what's left to poll:

1: 0

2: 2

3: 1

4: 0

5: 0

So you've choosen for Raven's hood to fall down after a fight with Adonis!

Enjoy!

* * *

Last time:

"Are you okay Raven?"-Robin  
"I-I-I need to go to my room..."-Raven

* * *

Third-person/ Raven's POV

Well right as Raven reached her bedroom door the alarm went off. She quickly phased through the floor and met the others in the main room. Robin was hacking away at the computor and pulled a map up on the big screen.

"Who is it this time man?" Asked Cyborg.

"Adonis..." Said Robin

'Great, now I have to deal with that letcher...maybe he'll go after Starfire this time' Thought Raven

'Yeah, let him go after the red head' Said Hate.

'Actually, it's chrimson.' Said Smart.

'I don't care nerd.' Said Hate.

'Stop! We aren't going to do this again today!' Said Raven.

* * *

Third-person/ Beast Boy's POV

"Adonis..." Said Robin.

'Great, last time he was all over Raven. He'd better not be back for more...'

He looked at Raven. She had anger printed on her face.

'Why would I care if he went after her? I don't like her more than a friend...no, I can't...'

"Titan's GO!" Shouted Robin, pointing his finger forward.

Beast Boy saluted him then turned into a pteryadactal(sp?). He lifted up Cybord and Starfire grabbed Robin. (A/N: The T-car wasn't invented yet and Beast Boyhasn't turned into 'the beast' before and won't in my story.)

When they got there Adonis had destroyed an 'unworthy' gym and a weightloss place. He saw the titans coming at him. He turned.

"You cannot defeat Adonis! You are inferior!" He shouted.

'Uh-huh, sure, that's why we beat you last time...'Thought Beast Boy.

Adonis looked at Raven.

"I see you've returned fair one, come and be mine." He shouted to Raven.

Raven chanted her mantra and threw him through a building.

He got up choking.

"My, my, aren't you fiesty..."He grinned.

'Now he's just pissing me off...' Thought Beast Boy.

Beast Boy lunged at him as a gorilla and punched him twice. Adonis got him with an upper-cut. Beast Boy flew back and knocked down Robin who tripped Cyborg, triggering his sonic cannon and shooting a roof, causing it to fall upon them.

* * *

Third-person/ Raven's POV

Raven was running over to the boys when Adonis leaped on her.

"Well hello my pretty..." He said.

"Urr..get off of me..." She said.

"Never."

"Then I will."

"Huh?"

Raven lifted him off of her and put him into a black energybubble. She then ran to help the guys out from the rubble.

"Friend Raven! Watch out!" Shouted Starfire.

"Wah-!"

Adonis grabbed her shoulders and lifted her in the air.

"S-Starf-fire, help the guys..." She grunted.

Starfire looked at her then ran to the boy's aid.

"It's over Raven, looks like this won't work..." He said.

"Really now..."

He threw her at a glass window but she stopped herself. He then ran to her in a flash and threw her to the ground, that she didn't stop, she didn't have time.

"Fare well Titans!"

She got up and he was gone.

'Damn him...I-I can't feel my leg...' She thought. Her eyes widned.

"Hey Raven where are you?" Shouted Beast Boy.

"I'm right beside you..."

"Wow..."Said Cyborg.

"Oh my" Said Starfire.

"..Uh..."Said Robin.

"Wow Raven..."Said Beast Boy.

"What?"

"Your hood..."He answered.

Raven reached up to touch her hood only to grab silky soft hair. She pulled up her hood quickly.

* * *

Third-person/ Beast Boy's POV

"Your hood..."

She reached up to touch her hood but only felt violet hair. Her face was even more beautiful than I had imagined.Her skinwas a greyish-pale color and she had hollow, dark violet eyes. They were so haunting...And she had a chrimson jewl on her forehead. Her hair was a slant boy-cut and was so shiny it looked like silk.

She pulled her hood up much to my dismay.

"L-lets go home."She said quickly.

Starfire grabbed Robin and flew off. I just staired at her.

"What!"

"N-nothing.."

I turned into an american bald eagel and grabbed Cyborg by his shoulders and turned to wait for Raven. She got up but fell. I got off Cyborg and turned back.

"Are you okay?"I asked.

"I can't feel my leg."

I looked at Cyborg.

"Take her to the tower and put her in the medical room then come back to get me."He said.

I nodded and turned into a falcon. Cyborg helped her onto my back so my talons wouldn't hurt her and we were off.

* * *

**Okay, now this time, describe very well to me what you want to happen and if I like it, so it shall be.**

**Read and Review!**

**Daily Quote: If you love someone, let them go. If they come back, kill them. If they come back again, run...just run...**


	3. Special! Read It!

**Please read my other storys:**

**1. Zero**

**2. Poems of Broken Thoughts**

**3. A Halloween Treat**

**4. All Hallow's Eve _(NEW!)_**

**Read and Review and I'll make a much longer chapter for 'Confusion and Love'.**


	4. Can't Think Of A Title For It

**Disclamer: I don't own the Titans, but I do own this story so, nah!  
Enjoy!**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

* * *

Third Person/ Beast Boy's POV

I looked behind me, on my back layed a beautiful girl, her name, Raven. I don't know her or how she became to look so exotic to one's eyes, but I don't mind. She's grey, I'm green. Enough said...

"Hey, uh...Raven?"

"What?"

"Why do you hide you're face?"

"Why not?"

"Because you shouldn't hide your be-...never mind! You just shouldn't."

"Whatever..."

'My god...how do I get her put put down her hood...? Ah-ha! I've got-and idea!'

Iflew faster, gaining speed.

"What are you doing!"

"Uh...nothing!"

"Stop...!"

She lost her grip and fell. I panicked.

"I've got you Rae!"

I morphed into my human form, wrapped an arm around her waist, and turned into a babbon. I grabbed a near by tree limb and flung us both into the tree.

"Are you okay Raven!"

'Yes! her hood fell off!'

"Define okay..."

I touched her face without warning and she drew back.

"What are you doing?"

"S-sorry..."

"Why do you want my hood down anyways?"

"Because, I've never seen you're face before..."

"So?"

"Well, it's kinda' exotic, even to a green guy..."

Raven pulled her hood back up.

"Well, I don't like the way I look and surly no one else does..."

"I do."

She stared at me like I was crazy when I pulled back down her hood.

"Why did you-...ah!"

"What is it!"

"I think I broke my leg..."

I carefully lifted her up bridal style and morphed falcon wings on my back.(A/N: I can do this, it's my fic!)

"We're gona' hafta hurry, I can't stay like this for long.."

Raven touched my wings and drew her hand back, realising what she did.

"Sorry..."

"That's okay Rae."

I smiled and I could see it in her eyes that she longed to smile with me. My mother told me that eyes were a portal into one's soul, Raven had a beautiful and grey hidden soul, but some of her emotions swam over her eyes every now and then...I want to make her smile...

* * *

Third Person/ Raven's POV

I was being carried in the arms of a shapeshifter, his name, Beast Boy. I don't know him or how he became what he is today, but I don't mind it. He's a changling and I'm a demonic witch. Enough said...

He was stairing at me.

_"Why do you want my hood down anyways?"_

_"Because, I've never seen you're face before..."_

_"So?"_

_"Well, it looks kinda' exotic, even to a green guy..."_

_I pulled my hood back up._

_"Well, I don't like the way I look and surly no one else does..."_

_"I do."_

'He likes the way I look? Why? How?'

He's still stairing at me.

"What?"

"Huh?" He snapped back to reality.

"Why were youstairing at me?"

"I-I uh...I wasn't..."

"Yes you were."

"Was not!"

"Were to."

"Not!

"To."

"Not!"

"Whatever...you know you were, I know you were..."

"I was just thinking..."

"You think?"

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What...?"

"Stop...my brain..it burns..."

I shook my head. What was he thinking about?

"Why don't you feel Raven?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"My powers are driven by emotions, if I loose controle of them then my powers go haywire. They could break a glass or cause the apocalipse..."

"Oh..."

"That's why I meditate, and when I get strong enough and get used to you guys then I'll show a little more emotion, but for now I can't."

He nodded and we landed on the roof of the T tower. He unmorphed his wings and carried me down to a white room, I'm guessing the healing labs they have on earth. He looked like an angel with those wings...

I closed my eyes and chanted my mantra, Cyborg phased here. They looked at me.

"Woah..." Said Beast Boy.

"Why didn't you do that when you couldn't fly?" Asked Cyborg.

"You never gave me a chance to protest..."

"Oh...right..." Cyborg got out a ray-x machine.(A/N: I know it's an x-ray machine, but she doesn't...)

Beast Boy sat in the chair next to the healing bed I sat on. He smiled at me. Why did he smile at me?

"Well you have a miner fracture in you're leg Raven." Said Cyborg, I looked at him.

"I can heal myself you know..." I chanted a mantra and my hand turned an icy blue color. My leg was fixed.

Cyborg sighed. "Next time we'll let you say something before we do that again. Sorry Rae..."

Why do they keep calling me Rae? They call Koriand'r Starfire. Maybe Rae was earth for Raven...I wonder if they know that Starfire is princess of Tamaran? She doesn't like me very well, does she know who or what I am? A princess of Azarath? A half demon child? A witch? She wrote Knorl'arkashe' on my closet. In tamaranian it means 'evil demon child'. I'm guessing she knows...her planet and my demension were enemys, has she not forgave?

Beast Boy waved a hand infront of my face.

"Earth to Raven, do you copy?"

"Huh? Oh...what?"

Beast Boy smiled and shook his head. Nothing...Cyborg went to go fix dinner, you hungry?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, come on, you'll have to tell him what you want or he will just make meat."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me off the healing bed. He dragged me down the hall and into the main room.

* * *

**Happy now Nala? Heh...you know the drill...PRESS THE D BUTTON!**


	5. Dinner!

**Disclamer: I don't own the Titans, But I do own some cyanide.  
Enjoy!**

**Finally, long awaited, I have decided to update just about all of my old fic's. Check out my profile to see them all. (They are all Rae/BB except for the Invader Zim one...)**

* * *

Third-Person/Raven's POV

Beast Boy dragged me into the main room, when we got there they all turned and staired, I think Cyborg smirked.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here B? You two been flirting while I left you?" Mocked Cyborg  
Beasy Boy raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, I mean, you _are _holding hands and all..."  
Beast Boy withdrew his hand from mine like it was going to burn him. I missed the warmth...  
He blushed and cleared his throat. "Uh..let's eat!"

* * *

Third-Person/Beast Boy's POV

We all sat down to eat at our kitchen table. Starfire kept glairing at Raven and Robin looked at her in disbelief. I don't think she noticed her hood was still down.

"What?Why are you all stairing at me?" She asked. Her voice was so dry and smooth at the same time.  
Robin looked at his food and Starfire huffed, taking a drink of mustard. Raven turned to me.  
"What?"  
"N-nothing."  
She rolled her eyes. She's so cute. Wait? Well..I guess there's no point in denying the truth...I think I have fallen for her...

"Stop looking at me!" Her eyes flashed red, I jumped. She looked at me with her normal eyes, only they were much wider.  
"I-I need to go meditate." She got up to leave, but Cyborg stopped her.  
"Nu-uh missy. You need to eat this time, your way to skinny. When you get to be about like Star we'll let you be excused."  
Starfire fumed and Robin glared at him.  
"What?" He asked, "She's malnurished!"

Starfire got up and was about to walk off when Robin stopped her.  
"Star-"  
"Let me go, I can be excused since I am the fat as you say!"  
"No Star, he didn't mean-"  
She jerked her arm away from him and stormed away. Robin glared around at us, his eyes lingering on Cyborg, and got up to follow her.

* * *

Third-Person/Raven's POV

I looked from Cyborg to Beast Boy. Cyborg shook his head.  
"Man, that girl is not right." He said.  
"What's wrong with her?" I asked them.  
Beast Boy shook his head. "She's jealous, I believe."  
"Jealous? Of what?"  
"Well.." Started Cyborg, "Not to sound fresh or anything, but you are very..well, you are much prettier than her."

Beast Boy nodded and Cyborg smiled at him, making him stop emmediatly.  
"Well..uh...time for bed!" He said quickly, to end the uncomfortable silence.

I raised my eyebrow. "But..I am not tired."  
Beast Boy gave a false yawn. "Well I am." He got up.  
"Sit down you grass stain, I'm only kidding."  
He sat back down. "Yeah, I knew that."  
Cyborg rolled his eye. I cast a confused look at them. I'm still new to Earth ways. Humans are so weird..especially the green one, thought I'm not sure he is human. But he is cute. My eyes got wide. Cute? No way!

Cyborg waved his hand over my face and I came back to reality. "You know, I am a little tired." I got up and pushed in my chair. "I'm going to go to bed now." I grabbed Robin, Starfire, and my plate and brought them to the sink, washed them and walked down the hall to my room.

* * *

Third-Person/Beast Boy's POV

I watched her leave and I admit, on the inside I felt empty, watching her decend down the hall. I turned back to Cyborg.  
"Okay, so I like her."  
"Ha ha! I knew it!"  
"Shh! Don't tell anyone! Especially not Raven."  
"Don't worry man," Said Cyborg, his face now serious,"I won't tell a soul without your say so."  
I sighed "Thanks."  
"No problem. I can see why you like her."  
I looked at him suspiciously. "What do you mean?"  
He waved his hands infront of his face. "I'm not going totryand steal her from youif that's what your thinking, I only meant that she is very pretty and she might even settle you down some, you little freak" He rubbed his knuckles on my head.  
I glared at him and he laughed.

"Well, I'm going to bed, night Cy."  
"Night little man." He waved me off and I walked down the hall to my bedroom, falling asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow.

* * *

**Well, you like? Hate? Dunno?  
I'm not sure what is going to happen next. Give me some ideas please **

Now..

REVIEW!  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
V


	6. Late Night Crashes

**Disclamer:** I don't own Teen Titans but I do own my own human slaves.

** Reviewers:** Yay, I'm back! And I'm the prowd owner of eleven stories now! There were thirteen but they made me take them off...anyways, I decided to update! Enjoy!

**Thanks To:**

**_Dark-demon2165  
Draco Blade  
Tidee  
DarkRae4Ever  
Teleportal  
HydraSprite  
Sweetnsxy  
Chibi Scooby  
Weras  
I feel awfully random  
The Archer  
_  
Thank you all for your great reviews**.

* * *

**Beast Boy's POV**

I woke up around 4:26 a.m. when I heard a faint crashing sound coming from the main room. I put on a shirt, opened my door, and decended down the hall. Once I opened the doors to the main room I stepped in and looked around at the pitch black with my night vision, being as quiet as I could be.Finally, I saw a figure in the kitchen. I cautiously stepped forward. It was Raven. Not only was it Raven, but it was Raven in just a huge t-shirt. I blushed.

**Raven's POV**

I suddenly felt a presence near me. "Who's there?" I whispered.  
"Beast Boy." He turned on the dim light in the kitchen. "What was that crashing noise?"  
"I tried to reach the cups without my powers and it fell." I looked at the shards of glass on the counter top. "Sorry.."  
"No, no, it's okay, no harm done," he said, placing a hand on my shoulder and giving me a reassuring smile. When he figured out that he wasn't going to get a smile in return he took his hand off of my shoulder and started picking up the glass shards. "Ow!" He jumped at looked at his finger that satrted to bleed.  
"Let me see," I walked over to him and grabed his hand, studying his finger. It didn't seem too deep, there wasn't glass in it. It was just bleeding alot. I looked up at him, he was blushing. "Hold still." My hands glowed an icy blue color and I touched his hand.

**Beast Boy's POV**

"Hold still." She grabed my hand with her now icy blue one. The pain was gone and the bleeding stopped. She let me go and I inspected my hand."Cool, thanks!" I smiled.  
"Your welcome." She wiped the blood from her now bleeding hand.  
I grabbed her hand and looked at it. It was bleeding at the same rate as mine in the same place. "So, you only took it from me?"  
"Yes."  
"Don't do that, Rae. Give it back." I looked at her in guilt that she took my pain and made it her own.  
"I-I can't. I'm sorry.." She looked down.  
I don't know what it was, but she looked so frail. Like a porcelin doll that could break at any moment. So I huged her. Maybe I thought I could hold her together so she wouldn't shatter to pieces like that glass. Or maybe because I loved her.  
She tensed. "W-what are you doing?" She looked up at me and I looked down at her, smiling again. "I'm hugging you."  
"Why?" I could hear her blood dripping on the lenolium floor. I let her go and straightened up. "No reason."

** Raven's POV**

"No reason." He said.  
"Um..okay." I grabbed some of the white paper they call towels and wrapped my hand in it.  
"Does it hurt?" I looked back up at him, he looked worried.  
"Not really, I've had worse." I walked over to the sofa and sat down, he followed. After what seemed like a long period of silence passed us he spoke. "So, do you like Earth so far? I mean, I know you don't know many..uh...humans, butyou are getting better at our language and stuff.  
"Earth is okay. You guys are nice to me. Well..at least you and Cyborg are."

**Beast Boy's POV**

"Earth is okay. You guys are nice to me. Well..at least you and Cyborg are." She looked up at me and I could tell that she wanted to smile. "They're just being stingie. Hey, you don't have your hood on!" I grinned.  
"Well no, I don't wear it to bed." She looked down at her clothing and blushed as if realizing just now what she was wearing. The shirt she wore went up to the top of her knees and was a dark grey color. She noticed me looking and I turned beat red. "S-sorry."  
"It's okay, I should have changed." She yawned and stretched, I blushed more. When she noticed why she made a sound like, "Eep!" And pulled her shirt back down.  
I think we sat there for about thirty minutes staring out at the dark of the morning and watching the shadow of waves wash in and out of the shore line. I looked over at her as her head leaned on my arm, I smiled. She looks so cute when she's sleeping.

* * *

_**Yay! Another cliffie! Only without all the suspence caused by action-like stuff.You know what to do, R&R.  
More to come! (And I'm also going to update some of my old ones that aren't finished, too.)**_


	7. Note

**Dear Readers:**

Yes, I know I haven't updated Confusion and Love or any of my other fics at all. Forgive me. If you would truly like me to update oneand take the time to read the story you requested of me I shall post a new chapter. If it is a new story you want, I am up for new ideas on one-shots. _All I ask in return is that you review._ I don't care if you say you hated my story, point is that you reviewed and I drove/threatened you to do so.

Again, I am terribly sorry for this and I will make up for it. Or at least _try_..

**Sincerely**,

_ R.Z._


End file.
